1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations of the present invention relate generally to mechanisms for connecting and aligning adjacent wall modules.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. For example, an organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles, depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often necessary to have a convenient and efficient means to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular office partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, another advantage is that modular systems can be less expensive to set up, and can be reconfigured more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular systems. If needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules can either be free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In addition, the wall modules are typically designed so that they can be assembled together to form a range of different configurations. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together in almost any particular design, and then secure the design in place with any number of fasteners. These designs can include anything from large conference spaces to individual offices. A “finished” look is generally completed by adding gaskets or trim pieces in the joints between wall modules.
One will appreciate, however, that the assembly of such partitions can present a number of challenges. For example, individual wall modules or panels will not typically stand upright without outside support, thus making it difficult to attach panels to one another. In conventional systems, assemblers have typically addressed these problems by holding the panels in place either manually or with some improvised method while attaching fasteners. Because of these improvised methods, achieving the correct vertical spacing for the addition of trim pieces is often challenging. Moreover, it can be difficult with these improvised methods to align the wall modules horizontally so that the top and bottom edges of the panels are properly aligned.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties associated with partitioning interior or exterior spaces with modular systems that can be addressed.